


Prefect Letters (A Slice of Life from Prefect Chronicles)

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Rory is missing her family after her first week at Hogwarts. But a gift from her parents lets her see just how much she is loved by Hermione and Gregory Goyle.





	Prefect Letters (A Slice of Life from Prefect Chronicles)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Family
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

Rory was surprised when her parents’ owl dropped a box in front of her on at the table in the Great Hall. It was the end of her first week as a student at Hogwarts. She had grown up in these halls but the castle seemed different now. Mum and Papa were working on a project for Hagrid. They would be back next week and her brothers were only a whisper away. Opening the box carefully, Rory took out the parchment covered in her Papa’s distinct scrawl. _“Aurora Hope Granger-Goyle, Here is the first piece of your story. Letters your Mum and I wrote as we waited for you to arrive. Always know you are loved, Papa”_ Rory carried her treasure up to her room and removed the green and red ribbons from around the packet of letters. Then she began to read ...

Mia, my love,

I can hardly believe we are here today. By the end of the night you will be my wife and I am still in shock. Thank you for looking beyond our houses and believing in me when others didn’t. I still have trouble believing we survived and found each other. The weight of your feather around my neck reminds me that you are never far from me and I cannot wait for the weight of your ring on my finger to remind me that you are mine forever. Come find me in the Great Hall.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

I don’t know why I am writing you a letter this time, but it seems right. Remember the night we moved my things into your flat? We did more than just move boxes. How do you feel about turning the spare room into a nursery?

Yours Always, Mia

Mia, my love,

What do you mean? Turn the spare room into a nursery? Have you been to see the healer? What do we do next? Now the new feather makes sense. You had an idea on our wedding day. Why did you wait to tell me? How do I thank you for this amazing gift? I may love you even more now.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Why was your last letter delivered as a paper airplane across the sitting room? Come over here and I will answer all those silly questions. You don’t have to thank me, just don’t leave when I am fat and waddle. I love you Papa …

Yours always, Mia

Mia, my love,

My beautiful wife. How did I get so lucky? I love watching you sleep. The peace on your face calls to me and makes it difficult to go to my office. I know the last few weeks have had a rough start but, like everything else, we can get through this together. Madame Pomfrey promises that this too shall pass and our reward is beautiful. You grow more beautiful with each day, Mum…

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

I added the feather to my chain this morning. How can you say I am beautiful? I can’t get out of the bed without losing the contents of my stomach, the circles under my eyes are dark, and my hair looks like Wormtail has made it his home. You don’t have to wait on me every night when you get done with work. I am pregnant, not made of glass. When do you want to tell everyone?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Tonight was perfect. The people we care for most in the world now know that we will be a family of three in the spring and are happy for us. They can’t see it yet, but I can. That cute little belly that you hide under oversized jumpers when you want to be comfortable amazes me. We are going to be parents. I never would have dreamed this big without you.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How do owls sound for the nursery? Harry suggested dragons or snow sprite but Ginny said to ignore him. I love waking up to your hand covering our little one. Have you felt the baby move yet? I think sometimes I can but it could be something else. My stomach still doesn't like me some mornings.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You amaze me. How can I ever explain what it felt like when the baby kick my hand? I wake up in the middle of the night to watch you sleep and talk to your sweet bump. The baby kicked me last night when I went to kiss it. Do we want to know what we are having? Can you fill up your baby binder with plans if we choose not to know? For now, I think I will call the baby Swift.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,  
Who says I have a baby binder? I may have a parchment or two, but never a binder :) I am fine with waiting for Swift to be a surprise if you are. I just want a healthy little one with your eyes. I heard you talking to our little one last night. Thank you for telling Swift to be nice to Mum. We can only hope the baby listens to us and not to Uncle Harry. If you thought he was trouble as a student, what will he be like as an uncle?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Merry Christmas! I had trouble choosing a gift for you this year because nothing could better than the gift you are giving me. Two years ago, I was afraid I would never have a wife and now I am going to be a father. Enjoy your weekend with Ginny and relax. I promise everything will be fine. Harry and I can only get into so much trouble with Headmistress McGonagall keeping an eye on us. I love you, my beautiful wife ...

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

What have you done? I go to a spa for the weekend and I come home to a transformed flat. The nursery is perfect. How did you get it all done? Owls and cats and a dragon guarding the crib. Where did you get a plushie snow sprite? Peeves tells me you have been planning this for a while. I love you, my darling husband …

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You are not as big as a house and I am not going anywhere. I am putting this in writing in hopes that you will believe me. You are so beautiful and I am so lucky to be your husband. I know you have not been sleeping well and you can’t see your feet anymore, but it is not the end of the world. There are extra pillows on the bed. Make yourself a nest and get some rest. Tonight I am taking care of everything. Please try not to worry. Everything will be as it is meant to be.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How did I get so lucky? I am big as a house, my belly is looks like the Marauder's Map and my belly button now pokes out instead of in. But instead of seeing all that, you rub my swollen feet and tell Swift what I beautiful mum I am. I have found you asleep on the couch every morning this week. I miss you in our bed. I miss waking up to your hands and lips on my belly. I promise to share my pillows if you promise to sing to the baby as I fall asleep. I will try not to worry, but I you hid my binder ….

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Please don’t scare me again. Seeing you pace the sitting room and rub your belly always makes me worry. Madame Pomfrey promises me that this is all part of the process but I do not like to see you in pain. Please rest. I know you feel like you have no room to breathe when you sit but pacing will only make your feet swell more. Work can wait and everything in the flat is ready for Swift’s arrival. I bought some more pillows for the couch so you can have a nest there too…

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy your weekend with Draco and Harry. I promise to rest on the couch and not get into too much trouble. Ginny and the girls have a shower planned for us when you get home. Don’t believe anything Harry tells you this weekend. I promise you will have a chance to tease him about being a hovering husband soon enough.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Slow down. Swift will be here before we know it but, you have time to get everything done. You need to rest. I know you are not sleeping well and you are tired all the time. Take naps and don’t worry about me. I promise I can take of my work and our flat. I love you and I love our little one. Pick a nest and rest there. Dinner is served there tonight.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

If you don’t stop hovering, you will not have to worry about where I sleep. You will be sleeping on the couch so I have space to breathe. I promise I am trying to rest. Swift seems to think that my bladder is a punching bag and that sleep should only happen when I am up and moving. I know you two love to play “Chase the Hand” on my belly but I could do without the internal sore spots. You owe me a back rub and a foot rub, dearest…

Yours always, Mia

My dearest little one,

Please give your Mum a rest. I know you are excited to join us on the outside, but you still need to grow. You scared us both this week and Mum has promised to rest until it is time for you to come. Don’t be in such a hurry to get here. We will be here when the time is right. Magic is best when it takes it's time …

Love always, Papa

My sweet Swift,

Madame Pomfrey tells me you will be coming soon. Your papa and I are ready to meet you when the time is right. Until the, rest and finish growing. I cannot wait to hold you and count fingers and toes. You are a gift I never could have imagined and you have been loved since before you were made. Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up.

Always, Mum

 

My dearest Mia,

Thank you. Look at what we have done …

My darling Greg,

Don’t thank me yet. This could be our biggest challenge yet ...


End file.
